


You deliver flowers like you deliver death wishes

by MOONCY



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, They're cute, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, what am i even supposed to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONCY/pseuds/MOONCY
Summary: well, you know...nico being all deathly romantic and stuff





	You deliver flowers like you deliver death wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!! This is a post i made on Tumblr but with some very little changes. You can find it here: http://notesofsolace.tumblr.com/tagged/mooncy

Nico walked to the infirmary in such a slow pace that everyone was staring, but there was no helping it. The flowers _must_ get to Will safe and sound. But with each step he got closer to the infirmary, more nervous he became. He tried to breathe and just fucking calm down but he was a nervous wreck just like always and in the end it didn’t matter.

Didn’t matter that he hand picked the flowers _right now_. That he had chosen just a few unlucky ones so it would be real quick. It didn’t matter that they were the most bright and lovely ones he could find. They died anyway. 

So much for fucking _love_.

Nico got at the infirmary entrance with a loud groan of frustration. He started kicking the dead grass around his feet because they were fucking _plants_ and why in hades _plants_ had to be such a symbol on Valentine's day? He should have gone with chocolate, but of fucking course Will didn’t like those. He had to like plants. _Fucking plants._

Such hateful things. Disgusting. Repulsive, repulsive, repulsive

“uh…Nico?” A beautiful voice called at his back. Nico turned quickly. Will looked alarmed, his golden brows slightly frowned, left hand stretched as if to touch him, but Nico was faster. He just shoved the dead flowers in Will’s hand before it could reach him.

“Here. Happy Valentine's day. Goodbye.” He turned around and left. Or he meant to but after a few steps Nico felt his right arm being grabbed.

“ _Fucking let go or I wi…_ ”

“Hey, you” Will said with a bright smile that definitely didn’t fit the mood. He let go of Nico’s arm and held the flowers to his chest.

“Thank you so much! First time I ever got flowers. And they are dead! Ain’t I special?” Will smiled sweetly. Nico just stared at him. “Hey, chill. I mean it! I’m just so lucky, I’m going to plastify them as proof so when I tell everybody they will believe me!”

“You’re fucking crazy” Nico said deadpan.

“Come on, I’m your _boyfriend._ You can’t talk about your boyfriend like that!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I don’t know you.”

Will’s laugh always made Nico breathless. Will threw his arms on Nico’s shoulders and leaned in.

“You know if you want to, I can show you _every little piece_ of me” Somehow he made it sound like such a dirty little secret.

“Whatever” Because Nico didn’t know what else to say. Well, besides _yes, please.  
_

A nervous wreck indeed.

"oh! Hey! JASON! Quickly, take a picture of us"

" _what?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe next time he will try cactus. Ever the optimistic i'm sure  
> Let me know what you think of this! feedback is REALLY appreciated and tell me if you find any mistakes or something  
> Feel free to shout @ me http://notesofsolace.tumblr.com/ :*


End file.
